


The Governor’s Daughter

by Deereboy97



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deereboy97/pseuds/Deereboy97
Summary: Aubrey is the Freshmen, just trying to be a normal college girl. She catches the attention of a young Bella Captain, Beca Mitchell. Aubrey has been in a shell all her life, how will she respond to a beautiful girl trying to purse her?





	1. The Negotiation

“But daddy, I really want to go to a real University!” Yelled Aubrey as she tried to plead her case.  


“Bree baby please have a seat and we will discuss this” her father desperately pleaded, trying to control his only child.  


Aubrey did as she was instructed and took a seat on the sofa, mother and father joining beside her. “Now Bree, you know it’s difficult to send you to a real University. It’s much safer for you to continue your homeschooling” he said trying to be convincing.  


“Sweetie listen, what your father is trying to say is, you can’t just go roam freely in public. With your father’s upcoming campaign, we cannot allow any distractions. We understand it’s not fair, but they’re people out there in this world that will try to harm you and try to damage your father’s chances of becoming President” Aubrey’s mother said chiming in the conversation.  


Aubrey would not take no for an answer. It was true that her father, James Warren Posen was a lead candidate for the upcoming election. With the election next November, her parents were going to be on the campaign trail a lot over the next year. The blonde never enjoyed the spotlight, so she would stay behind locked away at the mansion in Atlanta. Knowing her parents where due to leave for a few days she had to work quickly to convince them, 

“Please! I’ve been a good girl, I always do what is asked of me!” Aubrey said with a full-blown pout. “My entire life has always been homeschooling, tea parties, fundraisers and Government parties. I practically live by a schedule! I’m a big girl now and I would like to attend a real school with real people and make real friends” Aubrey proclaimed trying to hold her tears back.  


Before her father could respond he was called out of the room by his manager.  
“I’ll be back momentarily” he said.  


“Momma, why can’t I go to a university like the other kid’s!” Aubrey tucked her head on her mother’s shoulders and cried.  


“It’s just not ideal baby. People are cruel. If they know who you are, the campaign and your safety can become endangered” She added while gently rocking her daughter.  


Her father had re-entered, noticing his daughters state. “Sweet pea, I’ve been thinking. I talked to Todd (his manager) and we decided that maybe attending a university would be ok after all.”  


Aubrey lurched from her spot on her mother’s shoulders and went rushing to her father for a hug. “However, it will be a university here in Atlanta. This way you will return home after your schooling and we can keep tabs on you” James added.  


“But what if you become president? Will I have to transfer to D.C?” Aubrey added in sadness.  


“Well the election is next year, and if by chance I get elected, I think it would be ok that you move in on campus by that time. You’re a big girl now and your mother and I trust you’ll be safe and make good decisions” he said kissing his daughter’s forehead.  


“Wow Bree isn’t that terrific news! I guess we better start looking at schools” her mother said.  


“May I suggest Emory University? I am an Alumni, I can get you in no doubt, it’s a private school. You can study law there just like your old man did” James said reminiscing back to his college days.  


“James this is her decision not yours. Although baby I agree, you must stay here in Atlanta” Gloria added.  


“Oh wow, this is so unexpected” the blonde added with a smirk. “However, I have been studying schools all year, and I already decide that Barden University is the school for me. They have a wonderful Social Psychology Program” Aubrey said beaming.  


“Social Psychology?” James added with disappointment.  


"Yes! I really want to help people and groups. Lead them to success, help people build good teamwork skills. I want to eventually run my own retreat one day. I’ve never liked politics daddy, you ruined me” Aubrey said hysterically. Her parents joined her in agreement.  
Her parents and other officials Aubrey didn’t like explained to her everything she would have to do. They instructed her that she will go to class and return home, she could attend an occasional event but with proper notice.  


“What about joining groups?” Aubrey said pouting. “That’s like the whole point of school is to be active and make friends.”  


“Bree, we trust you, if you want to make a few friends, you can. But we will have to check them out first. I will talk with your father more about joining groups. As for now, you will go to school and return home. Alex will oversee you. He will take you to and from school. It’s important that he knows where you are at all times” Gloria explained trying to drive the importance home.  


The next day The Posen family traveled to Barden to enroll Aubrey into classes. They had a meeting with the Dean to explain the importance of trying to keep Aubrey safe.  


“We will take care of Ms. Aubrey. While she is enrolled at my university she will be safe James” the Dean said shaking his former roommate’s hand.  
Aubrey’s parents were relieved to find that Dean Pritchett was James’ old college roommate, 

“I feel a lot better knowing he is the Dean, this is a surprise. But nonetheless, he will take care of you Bree” James said confidently to Aubrey and Gloria. Aubrey was officially enrolled in college. She had scheduled her classes and stopped at the Barden bookstore to retrieve the needed books and supplies she would need. Aubrey spent the next weeks shopping online for clothes and other items, seeing that going out was next to impossible with her parents gone away for her father’s campaign.  


Her first day of School rolled around quickly, and her parents returned home to see her off. It was her first official first day old school and they were not going to miss it, her father was proud, and her mother was snapping many photos, hoping to save this moment for generations. 

“It’ll be fine baby, you got this. Just go to class, do your best and return home” Gloria said trying to comfort the obviously stressed younger woman. “Bree, if you don’t watch out you are going to ruin your pretty dress.” Aubrey had a real stress problem and she would seemingly resort to uncontrollable vomiting to ease the stress. 

“If you have any problems or questions, you can ask a professor or a student to point you in the right direction. Don’t be nervous you’re not the only one. Trust me, the school will have advisers spread out to help you” her father said finally getting Aubrey focused again. With that somewhat of a pep-talk, Aubrey entered the chauffeured vehicle and headed for school.


	2. Aubrey's First Day

The first day of school is always nerve racking, as Aubrey was finding out. She couldn’t help noticing most freshmen running around frantically, some of them lost, others wanting to be on time for orientation. Aubrey found her seat in the auditorium and listened to a few words from student ambassadors and the Dean himself. They informed the student body that the Treblemaker’s where going to give a performance.  


"She watched as a brunette boy walked onto the stage, “I’m Jesse, and this is A Capella”, he and a group of others wowed the crowd with the song Lollipop.  


"Isn’t this exciting? The Trebs are amazing,” said the black headed girl sitting next to Aubrey.  


“Yeah they are good” Aubrey retorted.  


“Are you a fan of A Cappella?” stated the girl.  


'I’ve actually never heard about it until now, but yes it seems so fun” Aubrey stated with excitement.  


“I’m Emily Junk by the way, my mom was a Barden Bella, and I intend to audition, why don’t you audition with me?”  


Aubrey was nervous, Do I tell her my name? Maybe she will recognize me. “I’m Aubrey…Aubrey Posen, and I don’t really sing sorry.”  


Emily and Aubrey shared a small conversation after that, they were being released to go to classes and or check out the Activities fair.  


One Group of girls on Campus were made complete when the Mitchell Sisters finally arrived at the Bella House early that morning. Beca had entered, noticing all the girls where there besides Chloe, and they all rushed to hug her. Stacie entered last not really interested in the other girls. She looked around with disappointment looking for a certain red head.  


“Where is Chlo...” She was cut off when she seen her girlfriend running down the stairs.  


“STACIE MARIE MITCHELL!” Screamed Chloe as she jumped into Stacie’s embrace tackling her to the floor, punishing her with bruising kisses. “I missed you Stace” The red head mumbled.  


“I missed you too babe” Stacie said.  
Beca and the girls had to leave for they might end up sick from what they were watching.  


“Good god Stace, you just seen Chloe last week, get it together” Beca said in a snobby tone.  


“Don’t listen to her babe, she’s jealous because she doesn’t have what we have” Stacie shot back at her sister Beca.  


“Whatever” Beca stated.  


After their impromptu make-out session Chloe gathered the troops around the living room. “Girls I know we are the defending national and champions and all, but this year we will dominate the entire competition. Perfection from start to finish because this year’s champions get to go to the World Championships this summer” Chloe stated. All the girls where in awe. After a few moments of catching up on the news the red headed captain motioned for another announcement. 

“Alright ladies listen up. As you know the Activities fair starts this afternoon and I need one of you to join me in the booth.” Stacie would normally do it just to be with her girlfriend but in a surprise to Chloe she nominated her sister Beca. Naturally Chloe looked at Stacie with a pout, but Stacie shrugged it off “Sorry babe I’m just not a people person.”  


“Yeah I nominate Shawshank as well” Amy said.  


Then one after the other all agreed Beca should do it. Beca looked over the group in disbelief.  


“Thanks nerds.”  


“Come Beca, the fair starts at 1 and we need to set up” Chloe said jerking Beca up by the arm.  


“But I haven’t unpacked my stuff yet, oh never mind” she said as she was being tugged out the door.  


The Activities Fair was the only day during the year when all the groups and teams got out together to try and recruit new members. Being on the first day of school most professors recommended to look around the fair to see what intrigued them.  


“Why are we trying to recruit more girls anyway, most of these kids are freshmen. We have a championship core of girls now” Beca said in hate.  


“Yes, that is true Becs but I’m the only senior of the group and the rest of you Bella’s are sophomores. We need to build up a strong core for years to come…Join the Bella’s!” Chloe yelled as she handed out the flyers.  


“I suppose it does make sense, come join The Bella’s!” Beca yelled.  


“I have a good feeling about this year, especially how far we came last year and with the Worlds this summer! I can go out of top” Chloe started rambling.  


Beca could see that the need to win was taking over Chloe. “So, does that mean you’re finally going to graduate this year Chlo?”  


“I’m not sure…Join the Bella’s! I really enjoy being a Bella and Stacie’s here. I guess I’m too scared to leave.”  


Beca lost her train of thought on Chloe’s rambling when she caught a glimpse of her. A very lonely, timid blonde making her way through the fair. Beca couldn’t take it any longer, so she sprang into action.  


“Beca where are you going? Beca…Beca!” Chloe had to physically restrain the smaller woman back, she was clearly hypnotized by something.  


“I’m going to talk to that blonde goddess over there” snapping out of her state, she covered her mouth in disbelief of what she said. Chloe shrugged it off, instead she looked past Beca at the woman in question. Her jaw dropped immediately.  


“Beca do you have any idea of who that is?”  


“An angel duh” again Beca covered her mouth, at this point she didn’t trust herself.  


“Very close. That is Aubrey Posen, aka The Governor’s daughter” Chloe said in shock.  


“Wait, how do you know for sure that’s her and why is she here?” Beca asked uncovering her mouth.  


“Yes I’m 100% sure that’s her and I have no idea why she’s here. By the looks of it though, I guess she goes to school here now” Chloe added. As soon as Chloe released the brunette, she shot towards her goddess. Naturally her quick movements startled the dazed looking woman. Aubrey began to feel stressed, does she know who I am? Her facial expressions where worrying Beca, was she being to bold, she didn’t intend to scare the woman.  


“Hi, I’m Beca Mitchell, I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to meet the most angelic woman…. forget I said that.” Beca was overwhelmed with a blush she couldn’t hide. However, it seemed to put a smile on Aubrey’s face.  


“You’re fine, and I’m Aubrey Pos…she stopped remembering what her parents have said. She’s already told one girl too many.  


“Well it’s wonderful to meet you Aubrey Pos” Beca said with a chuckle.  


“Would you be interested in joining The Bella’s? We are an A Capella group, we make music with our mouths. We are the defending National Champions and if we win again this year we get to compete at the World Finals in Copenhagen” Chloe said joining Beca. She handed the woman a flyer. Aubrey looked it over before replying,  


“Sorry I don’t really sing, I must be getting to class.” Aubrey rushed off, leaving Beca worried about her.  


“Chloe? Was she about to cry?”  


“Don’t worry Becs, she must be under a lot of pressure, but I know women, and that woman is interested” Chloe added reassuring Beca.  


Aubrey ran off to class. She stopped in the restroom to dry her tears. In her first day, she has potentially met 3 friends, one who she thought was flawless, and they were all into this A Capella group, The Bella’s. Aubrey had to lie, she was an excellent singer and wanted to join the group, but she would have to beg her parent first who probably would say no. So, she finished drying her tears and headed to class.  


“She didn’t even say bye” Beca said upset.  


“Come on Beca, she’s practically royal to us. She’s probably into high society frat boys” Chloe added not really helping the situation.  


“Don’t say that Beale, she looked so sad, she’s rather cute when she’s sad” Beca mumbled however Chlo smirked when she heard it. The girls spent the afternoon handing out flyers and meeting one girl, Emily who was in deed a legacy that afternoon. All was somewhat looking brighter for the girls.  


Aubrey’s first day went somewhat well, despite the exchange at the fair. She did as instructed and headed home right after class.  


“Well Bree how was it” her father asked.  


“It was fine” Aubrey said quietly. Catching he tone, her parents expected the worst.  


“What’s wrong baby” her mother asked. “Did something happen today at school?”  


“I knew we should have kept her out of school!” Her father demanded.  


Aubrey started to cry, “No it’s nothing serious, it’s just I actually met some people today. 2 girls from the Barden Bella’s and 1 freshmen at orientation who was wanting to audition for them.  


“Who are the Barden Bella’s?” her mother asked in curiosity.  


“The Bella’s are the defending national champions of Collegiate A Cappella. The girls I met where the captains Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell. The other girl at orientation was Emily Junk.”  


“So, why does this matter?” Her father knew exactly what was coming.  


“They asked me to audition and I really want to, you know I love singing daddy.” Aubrey said with a pout.  


“Absolutely not” her father said firmly.  


“James! May I speak with you outside. Now!” Gloria was irate.  
James knew he was not going to win this argument.  


“She is going to join that group and you are going to support her whether you want to or not.  


“But honey what if…” he was cut off.  


“There is no more if and’s or but’s this time James. My little girl wants to be included into something and that’s what’s she is going to do. We have hidden her away for far too long, it’s a miracle she can even function in a social environment.”  


“Gloria, I understand, it’s just too risky for her” James added.  


“Give it a rest James. Aubrey has never got to do anything she’s wanted because the risk of your career riding on it. What do you want more? To be a workaholic president and further distance yourself from her, or to see our little angel happy? The real answer is you can have both, but only if you support her and let her be free.” Gloria was rather convincing when it came to her daughter, there was no way James would argue because his wife was right.  


“You are right honey, but we still need to look after her, I don’t want people manipulating her for their own gain.” James added.  


“Bree baby, can you come here for a minute?” Gloria asked.  


“Yes Mother” Aubrey asked.  


Her father spoke up, “Aubrey we are going to allow you to audition for the Bella’s. However, you will keep in touch with us and Alex, and you still must follow your curfew. We understand that college will provide many opportunities for you, and your mother and I are here to say, we will support your decision’s fully.”  


Aubrey had to catch herself from fainting. Her mother had helped her regain her footing.  


“Young lady, we are granting you this freedom, do not abuse it. The first sign of trouble and you’re done, back to the way it is now.”  


“Thank you! Thank you!” Aubrey kissed bother of her parents. “Auditions are tomorrow, I need to go practice!” Aubrey squealed with excitement before running to her room.  


“Homework first young lady!” Her father yelled. “I hope she behaves” James said.  


“She’s a Posen, she will keep it professional” Gloria said kissing her husband. The older couple laid in bed listening to their daughter in the next room singing the audition song “Titanium”. They both smile at each other listening to how wonderful she sound. They could tell Aubrey had a lot of passion behind her voice. 

“Sounds like the singing lessons are paying off” James added kissing his wife before falling asleep.


	3. Detective Mitchell

Auditions went well again this year. There were a ton of talented singers, which had Chloe excited. Beca just slumped further down into her chair with disappointment wrote across her face.

“What’s wrong Beca? Everyone killed it today.”

“Yes, I know Chlo, but she didn’t come.” Chloe was aware of who Beca was referring to.

“Aubrey?” she asked quietly. Beca just nodded.

“Beca Mitchell! Please tell me you are not crying over her not showing up. Get it together, we have decisions to make.”

“I…I’m not crying, it must be my allergies or something” Beca added.

Justin walked onto stage to finalize this year’s auditions when he was interrupted by a tall blonde shyly walking onto stage.

“I’m so sorry, is it too late for me to audition?”

One of the Trebles yelled down to her, “Yes you’re late, we just finished, and you weren’t here like everyone else, you’re done.”

Aubrey turned pale and wanted to cry, she was embarrassed and didn’t know what to do so she walked backstage. Rage had entered Beca, she screamed as fierce as she could at the Treble, “Jesse, you are a complete asshole, go fuck yourself!”

Beca ran backstage to a sulking Aubrey. “Aubrey wait! Don’t listen to those assholes. Me and Chloe would love to hear what you got. I’ll give you a few minutes to pull together and we will be waiting, ok?”

Aubrey nodded and quietly added “Thanks” before Beca returned to Chloe.

Aubrey returned to center stage and begun singing the audition song, Party in the U.S.A. Beca was literally glaring a hole through Aubrey. Chloe had to hold Beca’s mouth shut.

“Beca stop staring! Ewww! Are you drooling? It’s all over my hand! Get it together girl, like now.”

Beca was in her own world, she had no idea what was happening around her, all she noticed was Aubrey singing. She wanted to drag her backstage and smother her in kisses, maybe even mark her territory. Aubrey finished, and Justin had sent her backstage with the other hopefuls then concluded the auditions. Chloe knew what was coming. Beca glared at her with a full pout and glossy eyes. She even added the baby talk, “Cwoe, I willy, willy, want her. Can I have her pweaseee!

“Jesus Beca, calm down she’s not a dog and you don’t even know that she is gay or single.”

“I want her in the Bella’s weirdo! Plus, I’d rather be her puppy…”

“Who are you and what did you do to Beca Badass Mitchell” Chloe added with a smirk.

“Anyways, we can only take two and Emily is in because she is a legacy. Are you 100% positive you want her in the group, this isn’t just about you.”

“Hell yes I want her! Beca said licking her lips.”

Chloe almost choked, “You got it bad.”

The Bella’s gave up their kidnapping for hood night, with Beca’s near death experience last year, she made it a point to do away with it. They just gathered the girls up and met in the auditorium, initiating Emily and Aubrey as the newest members. Then it was off to the initiation party. The next few weeks went by smoothly, they even defeated the Trebles at their annual riff-off. Beca pulled out all stops with her rapping of No Diggity, which secretly turned Aubrey on.

The next afternoon Beca just so happened to “run into” Aubrey after her class.

“Hey Bree! Fancy running into you here.”

“Beca, Hi! It is so good to see you again. I really had fun last night, and you totally killed it.”

“Oh, that was nothing” Beca smiled as she shrugged it off. She put on her flirtatious face this time. “You’re the one that killed it last night, you are a natural at using your mouth.” Beca knew it was risky to say it but she wanted to see Aubrey’s reaction.

Aubrey caught the “slip” and blushed slightly. “Thanks, I love singing, I’ve practiced my whole life.”

“Hey, listen we have practice tomorrow at 4:30 and I was wondering if I could like to go out and eat after, maybe we can get to bond some more.” Beca was going for broke. Aubrey really wanted to say yes but she was only permitted to practice and return home.

“I’m sorry Beca I have plans tomorrow after practice” she said with a frown. Beca visually tried to keep it together, rejection was never easy for her to deal with.

“Um, yeah it’s ok. I’m sorry it was kind of last minute.” Aubrey could hear the panic and sadness in Beca’s voice which made her stomach churn.

“I guess I’ll see you at practice, later Bree.”

“See you tomorrow.” Aubrey was upset because she realized how out of the way Beca had come to just see her. Beca had class on the complete other side of the campus at this time but here she was “running into Aubrey.”

Aubrey managed to hold it together until she got to home. She proceeded to lock herself away in her room and cried about Beca. Her stress levels shot through the roof and she let all her bound-up stress that has been churning in her stomach loose. She feared Beca and was also intrigued by her. Never has any female been so intriguing, so intimidating, so charming and so, so beautiful. Aubrey couldn’t let her parents know she caught feelings for a girl, coming out to them would be the death of her. But it was something she had to face eventually, he parents where coming home tomorrow, so she thought about what she would say until then.

Back at campus, the Bella’s all gathered around the living room. Stacie and Chloe claimed their spot, cuddling in the recliner. Jessica, Ashley, and the rest spread out across the room. Beca laid in the floor propped up against Stacie’s recliner. She seemed off, she wasn’t talking which was unusual. “Something wrong Bec’s?” Stacie asked.

“Guys, do you find it odd that we know absolutely nothing about Aubrey besides she’s the governor’s daughter. Not to mention she always disappears after practice. Does anyone ever get a text or call from her?” Beca was uncontrollably rambling now.

“I’m sure we would all like to know sis, but come on she’s the Governor’s daughter. They probably keep her locked up, you know like the first kid.” Stacie said.  
Beca took Aubrey’s defense, “That’s not fair to her!”

“Maybe so, but it’s not our business Beca. If you’re so concerned, why don’t you simply follow her after practice tomorrow?” That idea seemed to cheer Beca up.

“That’s a great idea Stace! I freaking love you! I’ve got all sorts of black edgy spy looking clothing. My bet is she stays locked in her room, and I will totally climb to her window and rescue her.” The poor girl had no idea she was talking in her dazed state of dreaming.

“Oh god you’re making me sick. Please put your toner away, it’s distracting Beca!” Chloe said trying to watch the movie.

“That’s my dick!” Beca said rushing to her room. Chloe looked at Stacie puzzled. Stacie just shook her head and they continued to watch the movie.

As promised Beca followed Aubrey home after practice. The chase ended rather quickly though once Beca saw Aubrey enter an official black car. She must be going home. Beca went and jumped into her car and made the 20-minute drive to the Governor’s mansion. Well this is a bust. She stood on the street looking at the mansion propping herself against the fence.

"Maybe I should call Aubrey, hopefully she will let me in." But Beca decided against that. That idea wouldn’t be her it was too easy. So, she did what any rebellious person would do, jump the fence. She made her way around the property, to the back of the home. She noticed a second story window open and a voice that sounded like Aubrey’s. That must be her room. She couldn’t find any rocks to throw, so she opted for climbing the ivy-covered lattice instead. She only made it about hallway before an alarm went off and within a minute, she was being ripped off the lattice, gagged, bagged, and cuffed.

Meanwhile, the Posen family scrambled to their safe room and locked themselves in while the security team secured the home. Beca had found herself in the basement handcuffed to a chair sitting across a very large husky looking man.

He started questioning the young Bella. “Name?”  
Beca mustered up enough courage to squeal her name out unsurely, “Bec…Beca Mitchell, Sir.”

“Well Beca Mitchell, you are in some serious trouble for trespassing on Government property. This is a major felony of trespassing, possible terrorism and breaking and entering.”

Beca spoke up, “Technically I didn’t break anything or enter” she stopped when she saw the man’s expression turn sour. “Sorry” she mumbles softly.

“Why on Earth where you trying to enter this home. There is a reason for the gate around this property.”

“Well sir, I came here to see Aubrey, we’re friends from school.”  
Another man had left the room to retrieve the Posen family.

“It’s all clear” he said firmly.

“Thank goodness” Mrs. Posen said, “I’m getting too old for this.”

“Madam I do apologize; the perpetrator is down stairs in custody.”

Helping his wife out of the room, Mr. Posen spoke up to the guard, “Who was it Alex?”

“A young lady by the name of Beca Mitchell.”

Aubrey perked up, in shock and disbelief. Why would Beca be here to see me? Alex spoke up again,

“She claims to be friends with Miss Aubrey.”

“Is this true pumpkin?” Her mother asked.

“Yes, she is the Bella’s captain and one of my friends.”

“Alex, do bring Miss Mitchell up here, and drop all charges, this is just a big misunderstanding” Mr. Posen noted.

Alex nodded and walked back down to the interrogation room where he whispered the message into his superior’s ear. Beca was in near tears, her body language was frightening having to listen to her punishment. I can’t survive prison.

The larger man spoke up. “Looks like you’re free to go, The Posen’s want to deal with you personally.”  
Beca didn’t know whether to be frightened or happy. The man escorted her upstairs along with Alex, naturally she was practically being drug by her handcuffs, her short legs couldn’t match the other men’s pace.

The Posen’s watched as Beca was drug into the room. Aubrey took special notes on the situation, on how pitiful and frightened Beca looked. It looks as if she had just lost her will to live and something inside of Aubrey snapped. She stomped her foot down hard and screamed,

“Get her out of those handcuffs and leave her alone!” Aubrey was known to throw fits and temper tantrums. “Come here Beca.”  
Beca was stunned to hear this quiet girl turn into the incredible hulk. Beca slowly approached Aubrey and wrapped her arms around the other woman.

Mr. Posen directed the 2 girls to sit down so they could talk. Beca explained that she only wanted to come see Aubrey because she never gets to hangout after school or practice.

“I thought if I came here to surprise her it would be better.”

“Well you certainly surprised us alright” Mr. Posen said laughing.

“It’s fine Beca, just next time you want to hangout with Aubrey, just let her know ahead of time alright?”

“We do apologize Beca, we are thrilled you want to see Aubrey, just next time be more cautious.” Mrs. Posen said. With that the 2 eldest Posen’s left the girls in Aubrey’s room.

Aubrey spent the next few minutes staring at Beca, who was becoming nervous of the Blonde’s quiet behavior.

“What weirdo” Beca said with a chuckle.

“I can’t believe you did all this just to see me” Aubrey said in awe and disbelief.

“I thought it would be badass” Beca said with her trademark smirk.


	4. Stressed Out and First Dates

Not waning the other girl to go, Aubrey insisted Beca to stay the night.

“Beca please stay with me tonight, it is late, and I don’t want to worry about you getting home. Plus, I’ve never had a sleepover before.”

Beca was smiling on the inside, but decided to tone it back, “Well I can’t argue with that, but I am not sleeping on this floor.”

Aubrey smiled, well if you want we have several guest rooms, or we can share my bed?”

Beca choked when hearing that second part. “You’re bed? As in I sleep with you, in your bed?”

“Oh, come on Beca we are adults here, I don’t mind if you don’t.” Beca ultimately decided to sleep in Aubrey’s bed and the two girls dozed off.

Aubrey woke first. She realized something wasn’t quite right in her room. It was almost as if she wasn’t alone. She shifted a little and felt a pair of tiny arms grip her waist tighter and then a pair of legs tangling in with hers. The blonde turned her head slightly to reveal none other than Beca Badass Mitchell spooning her. Aubrey didn’t want to wake the girl because she was making her feel safe, warm and loved. That and Beca looked super cute sleeping.

It didn’t take long for the brunette to stir, Aubrey greeted her with a smirk and Beca detached from Aubrey like a rocket.

“I’m sorry, guess I can’t help myself.” Beca said awkwardly.

“It’s quite alright Beca, you don’t see me complaining” Aubrey said with a smile.

The two girls went downstairs to join Aubrey’s parents for breakfast. The group sat around and ate their blueberry pancakes and made small talk. Beca’s phone vibrated, it was a text from Chloe,

“Where the Aca-Hell are you?”

Beca cringed at the overuse of “Aca” but she texted the redhead back quickly.

“I’m fine, I stayed the night with Aubrey, seen you soon.”

The girls spent the rest of breakfast convincing the Posen’s to grant Aubrey more free time. Beca assured them that she could stay a few nights at the Bella house on campus, and that all the girls would treat her as family, because the Bella’s are a sisterhood. Her parents had discussed this and granted Aubrey more freedom. They really liked Beca, she had guts and was fierce, they knew Aubrey would be safe with her.

The next few weeks went well. The girls went off to regionals and shockingly came in second place. Even the Treblemaker’s didn’t advance. Beca was pissed, she knew her girls where rusty, but they are defending their title and get 2nd place?! Everyone was shocked to see that The Sockapellas came in first. Beca wasn’t worried too much, the group would just have to clean up their mistakes and move on.

Beca couldn’t worry about that right now, she was focused on Aubrey, she considered them to be making strides towards something more than friendship. Beca didn’t want to rush Aubrey so she never pushed anything, she wanted Aubrey to make the move.

Aubrey was confused about Beca. She felt drawn to the girl, but one moment she seems to be interested in the blonde, and the next totally not. Aubrey was in a mess and one thing she noticed about Beca was making her upset, with a side of jealousy. She did a pretty good job of hiding it from everyone. Everyone except Chloe. It seems like she had knack for this kind of stuff. Chloe wanted to find out what was wrong with Aubrey.

“Take 10 everyone!” She yelled as she pulled Aubrey to the bleachers.

“Something on your mind Aubrey?”

Aubrey sighed, “No, I’m ok.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “I was afraid you would say that, you want to tell me the truth this time?”

Aubrey decided she finally wanted to get this off her chest. “Does it bother you that Beca and Stacie are always together?” She said looking over at the duo in question, Beca was sitting in Stacie’s lap sideways with both arms wrapped around her neck. The two were laughing hysterically at a possible joke one of the other girls shared. “I mean aren’t you and Stacie together, does this not bother you?”

It took a minute for Chloe to understand what Aubrey was asking, then it hit her. She was trying to hold back a smile, “Oh no, it’s not like that between them. Yes, Stacie and I are together. I can’t believe Beca hasn’t told you this yet.”

“Told me what Chlo?”

“Stacie and Beca are sisters.” Chloe said as if it where obvious.

Aubrey’s brain was working overtime trying to piece the puzzle together.

“Sisters? Aren’t they the same age? Are they twins? I don’t understand how that would work, just look at them.” Aubrey couldn’t control this mystery any longer.

“They tell people that they are twins, it makes it easier for them. I really shouldn’t be talking about their personal life, but Stacie is Beca’s adopted sister. Stacie told me last year after we got together. Hopefully Beca will tell you too. It’s a rather sad story, I was totally not ready for it. But now that I know it makes me love Stacie that much more.”

“I guess that explains why they are so close.” Aubrey noted.

“You were totally getting jelly of Stacie! You must really like Beca!” Chloe squealed.

“I was so not jelly!” Aubrey shouted.

“So, do you really like Beca?” Chloe asked. Aubrey knew she did, and she was confident that the feeling was mutual but was too afraid to confront Beca.

“Yes” is all she could muster.

Naturally, Chloe squealed again. “Well doofus, go asker her out!”

“I…I don’t now how” Aubrey mumbled.

“I can totes see us being best friends” Chloe added, “and friends help friends out. So, you simply stand up; stroll over to Beca confidently, flirt with her, get in her face and move back to her ear and breathe in it, that turns her on. Oh! Totally run your hand through her hair, she loves that and tell her you are taking her out. Don’t ask her, tell her, you gotta be in control, she is a total sap for the whole dominate thing.”

Chloe could definitely tell she overwhelmed the girl. “Aubrey, watch me first, then you do exactly as I do.”

Chloe stood up, and she strutted her way over to Beca and Stacie. Chloe leaned down and whispered something into her girlfriend’s ear. Whatever she said made Stacie blush and smirk. She stood up and dropped Beca to the floor and walked off hand in hand with Chloe.

“Ouch, you bitch!” Beca yelled to Stacie who was too busy focusing on Chloe to hear her.

Chloe turned around and nodded at Aubrey to repeat. Aubrey drew in a deep breath, "Now or never Posen."

She stood up and started her strut over to were Beca was laying on the floor. Beca noticed Aubrey walking to her, so she just stayed put. She couldn’t deny that Aubrey looked damn good today. Everything was going fine until Aubrey tripped over her feet and fell to the floor. She laid there in embarrassment for what felt like an eternity hoping she would rot into the floor.

Beca couldn’t help but chuckle at the Blonde’s clumsiness, so she got up to help the Blonde.

“You okay Bree? That was a pretty nasty fall.”

“Yeah, I guess I am, except for my dignity, its all but gone after falling in front of everyone.”

“Oh Bree” Beca said with a laugh, “What am I going to do with you.”

Aubrey was too caught up into Beca, her mouth couldn’t open to let the words out. She finally started mumbling an incoherent sentence.

“Would…like….me…. go…. date…..sometime?”

Beca was unsure what she was saying, she had her smirk held the entire time in awe, Aubrey was adorable like this, but decided to cut her off.

“Yes Aubrey, I would love to go on a date with you, Friday night at 7:30. Now let’s get you off this dirty floor.”

Aubrey nodded in agreement, she really didn’t hear what Beca said, other than a yes. The girls got back to practice and Beca informed Aubrey she would text her tonight about the details.

Aubrey was so excited for her first date, and terrified. She has never been on a date and had no idea how to explain to her parents her date was a girl.  
Beca told the blonde that she would be picking her Friday night at her house, 7:30 sharp. She told her to wear something comfy, no need to overdo it, they would be going out to eat and then go ice-skating since it would be couple’s night. Aubrey agreed to the date without telling her parents. Something that she better do now. She didn’t want to have this conversation, but she had to, their date was tomorrow night.

She knocked on her parent’s bedroom door before entering.

“What’s up Bree?” Her father asked putting his files down.

Aubrey sighed, “I’m going on a date tomorrow night.”

“Wait just a moment young lady” Mr. Posen said, “I need to meet this young man, and we need to know where you are going.”

It’s now or never I guess. “I’m actually going out with Beca. We’re going to that new French Restaurant on 3rd and Crest. Then we are going ice-skating.”

“Beca. The girl Beca.” He asked shocked.

“Yes, and I really like her to” Aubrey said looking to the ground.

“Bree! Your first date! I’m so proud of you of course you can go.” Her mother said.  
Her father shot her mom a look of disapproval that said we need to talk. Aubrey was dismissed to her room, so she could put together the perfect outfit.

“Beca is a girl” Her father said.

“Yes, so what’s the problem?”

“Girls, do not date girls.” He said dismissively.

“James Warren Posen, I do not care who or what they are, as long as my little bumblebee is happy, she can see whoever she wants to. Beca is great to Aubrey, you’ve seen how happy Aubrey is around Beca. We will no longer discuss this and tomorrow you will show support for your daughter or else.”  
James did not want to find out what the or else was, but knowing his wife of 25 years, it wasn’t good. He didn’t mean to come across as rude or show disrespect to Aubrey’s decision, it was just a surprise to him. He was so proud of his daughter, and it was true, Aubrey was always in a better mood around Beca, so her happiness was his happiness and that’s all that matters.

7:30 sharp Beca knocked on the Posen’s front door. Aubrey was frantically trying to escape her mother’s barrage of pictures. She finally made it to the door to greet Beca.

“Hey Bree”

Awestruck from the sight of Beca, the only word Aubrey could muster was “wow.”

Beca kept it simple as usual, Red flannel, black skinny jeans, knee boots and she even toned the eye liner back. Beca looked wonderful.

“You like?” Beca asked.

The blonde was in a daze, her eyes followed the brunette’s bouncing curls. “Yes, I do very much.”

“Are we all set to go?” Beca asked.

“Yes, we better hurry before my mom drags us both in for more pictures.

Beca rushed to her car to open the door for Aubrey and then proceeded to slip behind the wheel, heading for the restaurant.


	5. Old Enemies

The girls strolled into the restaurant.

“Mitchell party of two” Beca said to the Host.

“Aw yes, right this way Ms. Mitchell.”

The girls where escorted to the back corner and placed in a booth. “Amanda will be your server this evening” the man said handing the girls their menus and walked off.

It was a few moments of silence as the girls looked over their menus before their waitress arrived to take their drink order.

“Hi, I’m Amanda and I’ll be your server this evening.” She was obviously French; her accent was too strong.

Beca noted that Amanda never took her eyes off Aubrey.

“What can I get you to drink wonderful?”

“I’ll have a water” Aubrey said with a smile.

Amanda turned her head in Beca’s direction but never took her eyes off Aubrey.

“What do you want?”

Rude bitch, that French accent isn’t fooling me, Beca thought. “I’ll have a water as well.”

Amanda returned quickly with their waters and took their orders. She intentionally “dropped” her menus so that Aubrey could get a better look down her shirt, and she scampered off.

Aubrey could tell that Beca was about to explode.

“Beca, chill out. Don’t worry, I’m yours tonight.” Aubrey said reaching for Beca’s hand.

It did calm Beca down knowing that Aubrey refereed to her as hers.

“Still, little French whore needs to get on somewhere. I will make a scene Aubrey Posen, don’t bet I won’t.”  
Aubrey just giggled at her date.

“How do think we will fair at the Semi-Finals Beca. Isn’t it like 3 weeks away?

“We will be fine, we where just rusty last go around. You and Emily add a great dynamic to the group and will be great captains one day.”

Aubrey smiled at Beca’s comments. “So, have you thought of the possibility of winning the Finals and heading for the World’s this summer?

“Definitely. The Semis, will be tough but if we get on to the finals, the championship is ours. As far as worlds go, I have no clue honestly. I’m still trying to perfect the set for the semi’s. I have the main song, as you already know. But trying to mash something with it is proving to be more difficult than I thought.” Beca said

“Well I definitely enjoy the song we have picked. But may I suggest we mix in Just a dream?”

Beca was processing the song in her head. "Yes Aubrey! Oh my god yes! That’s perfect, Just the way you are and Just a dream is a perfect match! You are aca-amazing.”

Aubrey couldn’t help but blush and smile. This moment, this date was everything she dreamed it would be so far. The food arrived and after several impromptu touches from their server, Beca had her fork clenched tightly as Aubrey dismissed the waitress.

“She’s just being nice Beca”

“I know what she’s doing, and I do not like it one bit.”

The girls finished eating and paid the bill. Beca had to fight Aubrey for the bill, but she won out, convincing the blonde it was her taking Aubrey out, therefore she had to pay.

The girls where finishing their talk and Beca heard the door bells ring. It was rather late, who could possibly be coming in this late. She looked up and immediately seized up and hid her face, hoping that the two entrees didn’t see her. Aubrey was worried something was happening to Beca. She reached over to poke Beca.

“Beca? Beca Mitchell this isn’t funny get up you’re scaring me.”

Beca eased her head up, looking to make sure the coast was clear. She told Aubrey to stand and that they would leave so she can explain in the car. They got up, and made it a mere 3 feet before…

“Tiny Maus?” A heavily German accented voice said from the booth behind theirs. Beca froze and turned to the Voice.

The Voice came from a beautiful blonde German woman who was now holding a predatorial smirk.

“Oh, Tiny Maus, it is you. Why so sad, not happy to see me?”

Aubrey was confused, Beca said absolutely nothing. “Do you know her Beca?” The girl only nodded.

“Hi Mina. Hi Pieter” She mumbled.

“What happened to my little feisty maus? I know she’s still in their somewhere.”

Beca was extremely uncomfortable. “Why are you here gorgeous.” Beca was falling back into Mina’s trap. It was Aubrey who was jealous now, and severely pissed off at this “Mina” chick.

The German blonde spoke, “We are here to, how you say? Scope out the competition. The Barden Bella’s to be exact.”

The German glanced at Aubrey and noticed her hoodie, it read; Bella’s for Life. Mina Smirked heavily again.

“Tiny Maus, are you two apart of these, Barden Bella’s?”

“Yes gorgeous” Beca said it so quite even lily would be struggling to hear it.

“Very well, you’ll make a tremendous trophy for me when your team gets defeated at Worlds.” Mina stated.

“If they make it” Said the black-haired man.

Aubrey had enough, she wasn’t about to have her first date ruined by some German bimbo. “Who the hell are you anyways? We’re going to kick your ass at Worlds.”

That drew a chuckle from the Germans. “We are Das Sound Machine, Worlds greatest A Capella team.” Pieter stated.

Mina noticed how Aubrey took Beca’s hand to comfort her. “Tiny Maus, you have outdone yourself with this feisty tall drink of water. You will both make a tremendous prize for me. Maus, as you know, my appetite is most demanding to please” Mina said with a purr. “By the way, where is legs anyways? I have missed my Mitchell girls most defiantly.

Beca couldn’t form words so Aubrey had to drag her out of the restaurant and strapped Beca into the passenger seat while she drove.

Aubrey was fuming at Beca. “Care to explain that!” At least I wasn’t complementing our waitress!”

Beca sat quietly, Aubrey deserved an explanation. “Pull over at the park up here and I’ll explain.”

Aubrey did as she was instructed. She shut the car off and turned towards Beca who was shedding a few tears. Aubrey’s patience were growing thinner by the minute. Beca got out of the car and went and sat by a tree curled up into a ball. Aubrey felt bad for yelling at Beca, whatever was going through her mind was killing her inside. Aubrey got out of the car and curled up beside Beca under the tree. Beca just naturally latched on to Aubrey and cried.

“Beca it’s ok to tell me, you need to get it all out.”

It took Beca a few minutes to calm down. “Ok. I’ll start with Stacie.”


	6. The Truth

“What does Stacie have to do with this? Aubrey asked.

  
“I need to tell you everything on my mind, and Stacie came first. Besides, I think you should know our story first and then I’ll explain the crazy German.”  
Aubrey motioned for the girl to continue.

Beca let out a long sigh, “As you may already know by now, Stacie and I are sisters.”

“Yes, Chloe told me the other day.”

“Did she tell you how we became sisters?”

“No, she said it wasn’t her business and that you will hopefully tell me.”

“Good. I met Stacie when I was in kindergarten. At first, we never acknowledged each other, she was the tall super pretty girl and I was the ugly troll.”  
Aubrey just smiled in awe. If that was the case, she hit the jackpot because Beca was gorgeous in her eyes.

“Naturally I was the runt of the bunch, always left out and picked on. I’ll never forget the first day Stacie talked to me. 3 boys took my jump rope at recess and started insulting me for being so tiny and ugly. After struggling to get it back one of them shoved me down.” Beca paused and smiled before going on. “Stacie had saw my situation. She was much bigger than the boy’s, so she punched the boy who pushed me down. The other’s scattered in fear and she handed me my jump rope back.”  
Her first words to me after that were; “You wanna be my friend?” How could I say no to that? I didn’t have any friends so, I said yes and from then on, we were inseparable. Stacie always had my back from then on out.”

“So how did you actually become Sisters?” Aubrey asked

“I thought I had it rough during our 3rd grade year. My father had left me and my mother. Never said a word, just up and left. I didn’t hear a word from him until last year, he’s a professor at Barden and I guess he is trying to reconnect to me. He heard about Stacie and wanted to get to know her too, yeah whatever.”

“Your father is professor Mitchell? I have class with him on Tuesdays and Thursdays.” Aubrey stated

“Yeah, Stacie had him last year, let’s just say it was awkward. Anyways, it was just me and mom. Parent teacher conferences had rolled around. I hadn’t seen Stacie in a week and that night was no different. All the students and their parents met first in the classroom, everyone except Stacie and her parents. When it was our turn to talk to my teacher in private I eagerly asked where Stacie was. Mrs. Fisher’s face fell.”

“It appears that Stacie will no longer be joining us here.” Mrs. Fisher said.

“No! Why not?” Young Beca cried.

Mrs. Fisher cleared her throat and looked at my mother, “Stacie was put up for adoption this week.”

“Beca honey, will you please step outside why I talk to Mrs. Fisher?”

"I stepped outside and sat at the door, I could hear the whole conversation."

“Adoption!? How? Why?” The elder Mitchell asked.

“Her parents left her. Rumor has it that they left her at her skating practice and never returned. Someone spotted her waiting outside on the bench late, so they called the police. When they got her home, her parents left a note on the door, “If you seen our daughter Stacie, tell her we love her, but we cannot keep her.” Not one trace of them has turned up so far, so they put her up for adoption yesterday.”

Beca couldn’t believe what she heard, she knew the pain of losing one parent, but not both. So, she did what any third grader would do and that was to bundle up and cry.

“Do you know where she is exactly?” Mrs. Mitchell asked.

“She’s at the Maine Children’s Care Adoption Home downtown. Why what are you planning on doing Heidi?”

“I’m going to adopt Stacie right now.” Beca’s mother got up and went outside to gather her daughter up and tell her she and Stacie where going to be sisters come hell or high water.

“That was really sweet of your mother.” Aubrey said holding Beca while running her hands through the brunette’s hair.

“Yea, I suppose mom figured that we had suffered through enough by losing dad, so she figured adding another daughter and me gaining a sister would fill the void. She knew how much Stacie meant to me. She was always staying the night with me and we did everything together.”

“How did Stacie take all of this?”

“It really took her a long time to settle into it. I mean being abandoned by your parents is a feeling no person should ever feel, but Stacie really came into our family over time. We did everything to make her feel like it was natural and honestly, to this day it’s like she is my natural sister. I would be lost without her and mom loves her as if she was her own born.”

“What ever happened to her parent’s? Did Stacie ever find out?” Aubrey asked.

“Nope, still nothing. They turned out to be major drug addicts and Stacie has disowned them ever since they left her.” Beca said.

“So, what’s your mother like?” Aubrey asked. “She seems like a wonderful person.”

“Mom is the greatest. I could tell she wasn’t the same after dad left. But we had each other and eventually Stacie. It’s not like we struggled financially, but mom was always busy with work designing clothes to take care of all three of us and made sure we got what we wanted.”

“Wait….” Aubrey thought hard for a moment. “Your mother is Heidi Mitchell? The German clothing designer Heidi Mitchell?”

“Yep, the very same.” Beca added. “She really loved Stacie since she was so much taller like her. Stacie would help her with designing clothes. She would wear them around her office downstairs, so mom could see and make alterations.”

Aubrey sat back taking it all in. “Well I see where Stacie gets her fashion sense from, but why are you so alter..”

“Alternative?” Beca said with a smile.

Aubrey gasped trying to recover from her almost rude comment, “I don’t mean it like that, I really enjoy my little alt girl.”

“It’s ok I get it a lot. I just wear what I find comfortable I guess. I don’t like to limit myself to one certain style.” Beca said squeezing Aubrey’s hand.

“So, what about this Mina chick?” Aubrey’s tone turned to disgust.

“Well obviously my mother is German, my father met her in Germany one day and I guess they really hit it off. Soon after, mom moved here to Maine and married my dad; they had me, dad left, we got Stacie and now here we are.” Beca said patting the ground.  
Aubrey once again motioned for Beca to continue.

“We would spend our summer and most holiday’s in Germany with my grandparents a few years after my father left. My grandparents acted like Stacie was one of theirs too, just another grandchild to spoil. Anyways, Stacie is the kind of person who can make friends with anyone. So, one day a woman in the neighborhood told my mom that we are welcome over at her house anytime to hangout with her daughter and friends.”

“Weren’t you a little scared? Being in a different country and being around people you’ve never met before.” Aubrey said.

“Oh lord yes. I was terrified, I’ve always been the outcast and kept to myself. But Stacie was all for it, especially after the lady mentioned a pool.”

“So how old were you when this happened?”

Beca thought for a minute. “Summer before Junior high, so I was around 11 or 12. The age everyone starts to get familiar with their bodies, and a body I was lacking, unlike Stacie and the other girls strung around a pool in bikini’s.”

“I would much like to see this Beca Mitchell bikini body sometime” Aubrey purred.

It sent shivers up Beca’s spine and she blushed. “Please, you have a body like a goddess.”

The girls sat in each other’s embrace before Beca continued.

“The girl’s house was non-other than Mina’s. She was just as intimidating back then as she is now. She and Stacie really hit it off. I of course was “just there”. We always enjoyed hanging out with them though, we did everything together. Spending time in country really helped me and Stacie’s German too. Mom won’t let us speak English at home anymore.” Beca said with a laugh.

“So, what was with all the sexual tension at the restaurant?” Aubrey asked quietly.

“Stacie always had everyone’s attention, especially Mina’s. They had their friendly hookups and whatever, nothing was ever official. That was until I showed up one summer, I was 17 and let’s say I underwent several new developments.” Beca said grabbing her boob’s and leaning over to pat at her ass.”

“Well I guess you can’t blame her” Aubrey said laughing.

Beca pushed her a little in shock, “Aubrey Posen, have you been checking me out?”  
Aubrey said nothing, she just grinned and it was eating Beca up.

“So, what happened between you two?”

“Mina is very good at getting what she wants. She had Stacie and then me. I guess it’s that stupid smirk of hers, I don’t know how she does it. She is like a predator. We spent every second of the summer together and even Christmas. She had me whipped Bree. I didn’t know what love was until then, but we apparently had it for each other, despite her bitchy intimidating bullshit.”

“You loved her? What happened?”

“We had continued our relationship even after I returned to the States. Stacie was cool about me and Mina, she had noticed how good together we “seemed to be”. Stacie just went for the next available person, she didn’t believe in getting attached to someone so far away. She has finally found someone to settle in with in Chloe. I’ve never seen her so into someone and I’m so happy for her Bree. But she warned me about a long-distance relationship with Mina. Little did I know, Stacie was right. She insisted that Mina was always looking for something to please her and since I was gone she would look elsewhere until I got back.”

“Did you and Mina? You know? Do it.” Aubrey asked.

“Oh god yes. Every day, anywhere and everywhere possible. The woman’s appetite is incredible, pleasing her was no simple task. For my first time I was scared, but Mina eventually showed me things I never thought could be possible, but I became comfortable with them to please her and that’s how I earned the name “feisty maus.”

“Do you still love her?”

“Part of me wants to, she was my first and only Bree. I’ve been on a few dates since then, but she ruined me. Anyways, when we got to Germany that summer I found out she cheated on me 18 times while I was gone and then called me after like everything were ok, it pissed me off. Stacie threatened to kill her and that was the end of our trip that year. Tonight, was the first time I seen her since then.”

Aubrey seemed to slump a bit, and Beca noticed. Aubrey couldn’t help but feel worried and jealous that Beca might go back to Mina. Beca on the other hand realized the now down blonde and reached up to her chin and turned her head to face her.

“Beca what are you…” Aubrey was cut off by a pair of lips passionately kissing hers. It was a short, slow kiss, but she could tell it had meaning behind it so, she kept the pace until they pulled apart. Aubrey’s worries were washed away. Both girls pressed their foreheads together and smiled.

“Aubrey don’t worry about Mina, we will kick her ass later at World’s, but right now you’re all I care about. Ever since I spotted you at the Activities Fair.”  
Aubrey’s heart melted to goo. She jumped up and pulled Beca up with her, dragging her to the car.

“Aubrey where are we going.” Beca asked trying to catch her breath.

“It’s couple’s night at the Ice Rink remember? If we don’t hurry, we will miss it.”

Beca was now the one melting, Aubrey remembered about them going skating.

“So…does this mean we are a couple? It is couple’s night after-all.” Beca said waving her finger back and forth between them.

“I don’t know. You haven’t asked me to be your girlfriend yet.” Aubrey shot a smirk at Beca.

Beca rolled her eyes, “Aubrey, will you be my girlfriend?”

“I would like that very much. Now buckle up, we’re wasting time.”

Beca sat in disbelief, Aubrey said yes. She was now dating The Aubrey Posen. She was still worried about getting through to the ICCA’s and Worlds. But she was going to beat Mina and prove to Aubrey that she is her only priority.


	7. Out in Public

One-week later Aubrey awoke in Beca’s bed. She rolled over to snatch up her girlfriend looking to gain some warmth. The only thing was, Beca wasn’t there. Aubrey glanced at the clock which read 7:30 a.m.

" What the hell? Beca never gets up this early". Aubrey sat up and put on her puppy dog face. She wanted to snuggle with Beca. Aubrey finally decided to investigate so she slipped out of bed supporting her pajamas and put on her fuzzy slippers.

  
She stepped into the hallway and made her way downstairs. It was relatively quiet, but she heard a few voices and chatter from the living room. Aubrey slowly rounded the corner to spot Beca, Stacie, Chloe and another brunette who had her head turned away from Aubrey. Chloe was sitting in Stacie’s lap, while Stacie held her contently. Beca was sitting in the recliner and spotted the curious looking blonde and patted her lap for Aubrey to come sit.

“Hey sleepy-head, you look marvelous this morning.” Beca said greeting Aubrey with a kiss as the blonde snuggled in the chair with Beca.

“I wanted to snuggle with you and you weren’t there.” Aubrey said with a pout.

“I’m sorry Bree. I have you now so hopefully this will do and besides, we had a surprise visitor this morning.”

The brunette in question greeted Aubrey,  
“So, you’re the Aubrey my little chipmunk is always blabbering about. I’m Heidi by the way, Beca’s mother.”

Aubrey smiled as she could hear a tad of Heidi’s accent.

“Mom I do not blabber.” Beca said blushing

“Well you do too, just 5 minutes ago you where blabbering about how good Aubrey makes you feel and…”  
Aubrey smiled deeply at the thought of Beca rambling on about her.

“Mother do not finish that sentence or else.” Beca demanded

“Aubrey finally spoke up trying to switch subjects, something Beca would appreciate.

“It’s so nice to meet you, I’m a huge fan of your work and Beca has told me so much about you as well.”

“You’re as sweet as Beca said.” Heidi stated.

“So, mom why are you here at the crack-ass of dawn? Stacie said.

“I’m here to bring you girls your uniforms for regionals and the finals. Plus, I aim to take my daughters and their beautiful girlfriends to breakfast.

“We haven’t even made it to the finals yet, so why did you make us uniforms?” Beca stated

“Because you are going to the finals and I want you gals to be prepared.” Heidi said handing the boxes to the girls.

“Thank you very much, Ms. Mitchell, we appreciate the uniforms.”

“Please Aubrey, call me Heidi. And you’re welcome, you girls will look fantastic. Now everyone get dressed, we’re going to get breakfast.”

The 5 women sat around the booth finishing up their breakfast. All the girls thanked Heidi for the meal and began chatting. Aubrey had to excuse herself momentarily. She was receiving a phone call for her father.

“Hi daddy!”

“Hello Bumblebee, what are you doing?” Mr. Posen said.

“I’m with Beca, Stacie, Chloe, and Beca and Stacie’s mom Heidi. She took us out for breakfast. She also made and brought our Bella uniforms.”

“Well I won’t keep you long, but I need to tell you something.”

“What is it daddy?”

“Friday night we are expected to be in Chicago for a Fundraiser. Your mother and I expect you to be joining us. You’ve been asked about in previous gatherings, so we need you here this time.” He said firmly.

“Only if I can bring Beca.”

Her father let out a long sigh. “I don’t know Bree.”

Aubrey could hear her mother clear her throat in the back ground. Her father hadn’t said another word. Aubrey figured he was getting the death stare from his wife.

“Bree baby, Beca is more than welcome to come. I’m sorry I don’t seem very supportive of your choice, but I assure you I am, and she makes you happy. I’m just afraid of what everyone will say when they see that my daughter is gay. I don’t know how to cope with it is all. But I am damn proud of you Aubrey.”

“Well I know it’s tough for you to understand, but Beca does make me happy and she is the sincerest most caring person on this planet. Who gives a damn what other people think, it’s our lives not theirs.” Aubrey stated.

“You’ve got too much Posen in you.” James stated with a laugh. “You’re absolutely right though, and if anyone asks about your partner choice, well I’ll support your decision and back you 100%. No matter what happens because you’re my daughter and I love you.” He said.

“Thank you, that’s all I ever wanted daddy. So, I guess Beca and I will meet you Friday in Chicago.”

“Yes, we look forward to it. “I’ll have a limo waiting for you two at 2:30. See you soon Bree, I love you.”

“Love you too daddy.”  
Aubrey returned to her seat next to Beca. Beca squeezed her hand tightly,

“Who was that Bree?”

“It was my father letting me know I had a mandatory fundraiser dinner I had to attend Friday night in Chicago.”

“Oh” Beca stated.

“Yea and I kind of told him that I was going to bring you with me. So hopefully you’ll join me?”

Beca’s nerves skyrocketed. Her relationship with Aubrey could potentially go worldwide. Was she ready to handle all the media swarming the event? The unlimited amount of questions? Tack that on with a German goddess torturing her dreams, making them nightmares and The Bella’s quest to win it all. Beca was on the verge of a meltdown. However, she put on her best poker face and agreed to go. Much to Aubrey’s delight, she would go to Hell and back to please her girlfriend.

“Well you girl’s will need something amazing to wear.” Heidi spoke up.

“What are you suggesting mom?” Beca spoke.

“I’ve got a few dresses in shop back home to choose from. I have you girl’s measurements, so ill send pictures of what I got, and you can decide. I’ll make the necessary alterations and ship them in time for your big night.” Heidi said.

“That would be fantastic, thank you so much” Aubrey said.

“Yeah mom, you’re the best.” Beca kissed her mother’s cheek.

Heidi dropped the girls off and flew back to Maine to work on the dresses. The girls had picked their dresses and as promised, Heidi had them overnighted to the girls in time for their trip to Chicago. The girls arrived at their hotel room and Aubrey had several stylists waiting for them when they arrived. Aubrey had picked a Royal Blue Halter fit, lace knitted and flared dress that clung tightly to her body. It had a racer back and decorated in rhinestone embellishments. She had her hair done into a waterfall braid and kept her makeup much of the same. Beca on the other had picked a black (naturally) long sleeve knit fit flared dress with a leg split and asymmetrical neckline. The dress was completed by an open back and side cutouts. Beca had her hair done into a half-up, half-down style. She ran 2 strands of braids around her head and let the rest fall in waves. She kept the makeup to a minimum, very little eye liner, and she chose an emerald red shade of lipstick. She traded her ear monstrosities in for a pair of diamond ear-rings her mother had sent her.

There was no doubt the girls looked insanely beautiful. If they where going to be coming out in public, they were going to look fantastic doing it. The limo pulled up to the curb and Beca was visibly shaking. Aubrey grabbed the girl’s hand that said we will be ok.

“Dude, I’m not sure I can do this. There is a lot of people outside waiting. What if I say something wrong. Or if….” She was cut off but Aubrey’s lips.

“You ramble too much when you’re nervous. We will be ok Beca, we are just here to support my father. If someone asks you a question, just tell them you are a guest of mine and you’re glad to be here. Let me do the talking.” Aubrey said giving the girl another kiss before the door was pulled open to a barrage of flashing lights.  
Aubrey helped her date out of the car and immediately, microphones where shoved into her face, which seemed to unfaze her.

“Aubrey! What brings you here to the Fundraiser this evening. You have been absent for so long.” A reporter asked

“This fundraiser is important to my father and his party, so I’m here to show my support and to enjoy the evening.” Aubrey said

“Where are you been hiding Ms. Posen?” Another asked as they kept walking.

“I’ve been in school, like most 19-year-old students.” Aubrey stated.

“Who is this lovely lady you are courting this evening?” Someone shouted

Aubrey grinned ear to ear, “She is my girlfriend.”

“How does it feel to be dating the potential president’s daughter miss?” The reporter asked

“Beca. Beca Mitchell. Well I’m not with her because of that, it means absolutely nothing to me, she is perfect and good to me and everything I could ever ask for.” Beca said with a straight face.

“Beca is a girl I met at school, she is a talented singer who wants to become a music producer. You should check into her stuff sometime.” Aubrey said trying to bore the reporter which worked.

They could tell there was nothing juicy going on with the young brunette, so they switched back to Aubrey for one last question.

“Ms. Posen, you two look tremendous this evening, could you please tell us who’s gown’s your supporting this evening?”

“We are wearing dresses made by Heidi Mitchell, Beca’s mother.” Aubrey Stated as she waved to everyone and tugged Beca in the door.

“Was that so bad?” Aubrey asked.

“I can see why you hate coming to these things.”

Aubrey and Beca made their way into the great room and found their parents who introduced the girls to several other party members’. Everyone was floored by the girl’s attire, they killed the best dress game. To their surprise, it seemed like everyone was thrilled for Beca and Aubrey, the two just seemed to mesh together and anyone who had eyes could see it. The evening went on well and when the girls awoke the next morning, the duo had made headlines across the country and social media. Their fashion choice really clicked with people and to Aubrey’s surprise, everyone seemed to be supportive of her partner decision in Beca.

Beca’s social media accounts on the other hand where exploding. In total she jumped up to nearly 1 million followers overnight. The real kicker here was that everyone seemed to like Beca’s work and mixes which put a smile on her face. Aubrey had turned her into a celebrity. She ran and tackled the blonde onto the couch and smothered her with kisses.

“What’s that for.” Aubrey asked.

“For this,” Beca flicked open her phone to show Aubrey that her accounts and music where being flooded. “You made me famous. Being with the Governor’s daughter is paying off already.” She said with a tease.

“Just don’t let it go to that big head of yours” Aubrey said with a smirk.

“Don’t hate nerd.”

Aubrey stared at her prey for a few moments. Her eyes grew darker by the second. Without warning she snatched Beca up and carried her toward the shower.

“Where are we going Bree?”

Aubrey nearly hissed her words. “To the shower. I want to see how good you really are with your mouth and you need to be rewarded properly for last night.” Aubrey placed the girl on the counter and turned the shower on.

Beca nearly fainted at the blonde’s statement. “You want our first time to be in the shower?”

Aubrey’s shot a glare at Beca that would kill a weaker person. “Yes, and you’re going to please me or else.”

Beca gulped, Aubrey’s eyes where nearly black, “What did you do with Aubrey and wh…”

Aubrey dropped her robe, shutting the babbling girl up.

“Like what you see?” Aubrey said teasingly.

Beca simply nodded. This confident, controlling, naked Aubrey was a serious turn on.

“Good, I’ll be waiting, don’t disappoint me.” Aubrey disappeared into the cloud of steam and stepped into the shower.

Beca, like a lost puppy, stripped down and chased Aubrey into the shower.


	8. Caught Red Handed

Beca and Aubrey were acting different throughout the week and even on the bus ride to the Semi-Finals. The girl’s noticed their puppy love towards each other and Beca’s clinginess to Aubrey. It was pointed out straight away when they arrived back home that afternoon from their trip from Chicago.

  
“Stace, you notice anything unusual about Beca?” Chloe said.

“What, the fact that she is clearly walking funny and very touchy feely with Aubrey?” Stacie said.

“Yes exactly! Do you think? They, you know?” Chloe said with joy.

“Well with the way Beca was clinging to Aubrey, I’d day yes, and Aubrey gave it to her well enough she has Beca eating out of her hands. I’ve never seen her like this.” Stacie said.

“Damn, who knew Aubrey could throw down that hard.” Chloe said. “Beca was like a puddle of goo.”

The girls are ready for the Semi-Finals. After a great weekend with Aubrey, Beca was confident they would kill it. Their choreography was on point thanks to Stacie, and the vocals sound killer, thanks to Chloe and Beca. The girls showed heart and passion for their set list of Just the Way You Are and Just a Dream. It was the song that convinced the captains that this team had the potential to win the whole damn thing. With the addition of Aubrey and Emily, they completed the lost sound they needed.

The bus ride was dead quiet, every girl was occupied doing something. Chloe thought that her team needed a warm up. So, without warning she killed the silence by singing Miley Cyrus’ Party in the USA. The whole team got in behind it, because why not? It should be the National Anthem. Everyone was singing except Beca. She had slumped into her chair. She secretly loved this song but her badass reputation wouldn’t allow her to sing. Everyone paused, staring and waiting for Beca to join. Not even Aubrey’s glare of disbelief would get her to sing. It was Stacie though, Stacie knew it was Beca’s jam and she pointed it out to her. Beca sighed with a grin,

“So I put my hands up  
They’re playing my song, the butterflies fly away  
I’m noddin’ my head like ‘yeah’  
I’m movin’ my hips like ‘yeah”

The girls sang all the way to the competition, freshly pumped up, they wouldn’t be denied. The other teams were good, but The Bella’s were better. The only flaw in the performance was when Beca missed stepped her choreography. It pissed her off because it showed up on the score sheet. She couldn’t help it, she was distracted by a bunch of black leather clad German deutchbags scouting them out. And again 3 weeks later at Finals. However, the Bella’s pulled it out and won the ICCA’S. They where heading for the Worlds. Aubrey’s life was going perfect. She was an A Capella champion and she had her dream girl in Beca.

Aubrey decided to wait for Beca in the changing room to properly congratulate her girlfriend. All the other girls had left for the afterparty and Beca stayed behind with interviews, so Aubrey patiently waited. When she heard the door open, she stood erect and ready for Beca. Except it wasn’t Beca at all, it was Mina.

“Can I help you?” Aubrey asked in shock.

The Kommissar seductively moved closer to Aubrey, eventually cornering her. “Yes, you can,” She said licking up Aubrey’s neck and behind her ear.

“Aca-cuse me,” Aubrey barely said in pleasure.

The Kommissar pushed Aubrey down into her chair and straddled her so she couldn’t move. Aubrey never realized that another DSM member had already snuck in earlier and was hiding with a camera. She never noticed or really cared, she had a 6-foot goddess sucking on her pulse point. She knew it was wrong but there was nothing she could do. Mina had her trapped.

“Pleasssse stop, my girlfriend will be here in a minute.” Aubrey was moaning in pleasure.

“You taste wonderful. I see why Tiny Maus picked you.” Mina said while sucking.

Aubrey’s hands naturally drifted up to The Kommissar hips and latched on tightly. That was all Mina needed, she licked a certain spot on Aubrey’s neck and bit down hard.

Aubrey screamed in delight and her eyes rolled backwards as she relaxed her head on Mina’s shoulder. Beca had entered, she stood there frozen with her jaw on the floor and a handful of flowers for Aubrey.

“Aubrey how could you,” a teary eyed Beca said.

Aubrey’s eyes busted open as she heard Beca’s voice and saw a heartbroken Beca standing at the door with flowers and exiting immediately.

“Beca I can explain.” The Kommissar eventually got off Aubrey to let her chase after Beca.

The Kommissar let out a smirk at her hidden cameraman Pieter, “Did you get the shots?” She asked

“Ja, right here, that championship will be ours now.”

The two German’s left quietly and saluted each other to a job well done.

Meanwhile Aubrey was chasing Beca. She was shocked to find that Beca was relatively quick for her size. Beca had made it to their hotel room and barricaded herself in. Aubrey had made it sometime later, she tried to enter the room, but it was locked. She tried her keycard, which worked, but she couldn’t get the door open. Beca had shoved the table and other bed up against the door.

  
“Beca open up and let me explain. Beca!”

“Go away you slut!” Beca yelled cuddled up on the floor.

“Beca you don’t mean that.” Beca’s comment hurt her deep.

“After everything I told you about her, you went and tried to fuck her anyways!” Beca screamed.

“No Beca please hear me out.”

“No! Go away!”

“Beca I sleep here too, what am I supposed to do?” Aubrey asked.

“You’re suppose to go away. Don’t worry, I’m sure Mina will let you sleep in her bed.”

Aubrey could have called one of the other girls to shack up with, but most of them would probably still be partying. She didn’t want to leave Beca no matter what, so she curled up beside the door and fell asleep.

Aubrey awoke the next morning, pain and guilt had been eating at her all night. How could my life get anymore screwed up? Right on cue her phone rang, it was her father.

“Hi, daddy.”

“Save it Bree. Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” Aubrey was shocked to hear how angry her father was.

“No, I’m not quite sure what you are referring to.” She said.  
Aubrey climbed into the elevator had headed toward the lobby. She sat at one of the chairs to watch a T.V. Disbelief had skyrocketed through her head. A picture of her making out with Mina was released by her father’s rival party.

The headline read, “Aubrey Posen, Daughter of Republican front-man, James Warren Posen, was spotted having an affair with the Chancellor of Germany’s Granddaughter.”

This was a big deal simply because Germany and America are in a dispute. Germany had already placed a huge tariff on U.S. Imports and eventually wanted to cut ties with America, they wanted nothing to do with each other. It all started with a dispute in leadership. Germany hated The Republicans for reasons Aubrey couldn’t understand. The democrats however used this photo to slander the Posen’s as traitors who where using Aubrey to make peace with the enemy.

“Apparently I’ve raised a whore and a traitor.” He said in disgust. “By the way Bree, do you know who you were doing it with?”

“Mina…”

“The Chancellor of Germany’s granddaughter to be exact.” He said. “You know how much my campaign meant in fighting back against them. But now you’ve slept with the enemy and my campaign is ruined. I’ve lost almost everything Bree, I hope you’re happy.”

“Daddy it wasn’t like that I swear! She had come onto me and trapped me, I was set up.” Aubrey said

“Why would she do that?” He said.

“Apparently, she wanted this to happen, it explains the hidden camera. Maybe she was trying to drive me and Beca out of the picture so they could win world’s.”

“Well Bree, unless Beca or these Germans can come out publicly about setting you up, I’m ruined. Good day to you.” James hung up the phone and Aubrey sat on the couch and cried.

How could it all go wrong in one day? She needed to talk to Beca and explain herself. She needed to fix her relationship first, then worry about her father.  
Aubrey’s peaceful 30 seconds alone were interrupted when she heard the elevator door open and several girls shouting.

“Where is that bitch, I’m going to ruin her!” Yelled Stacie as she drug Chloe, Jessica, and Ashley out of the elevator.

“Stacie no! I’m sure it’s a misunderstanding!” Chloe shouted as she was being drug by Stacie.

Stacie spotted Aubrey and made a beeline toward her. Aubrey could see the rage flowing through Stacie as she powerfully drug three girls through the lobby.  
Aubrey braced herself for World War Three, “Oh my, this isn’t gonna be good.”


	9. The Rebound

Aubrey braced herself for the incoming punch that never came. To her surprise, Chloe had held onto Stacie’s arm preventing her from hitting the blonde.

“Chloe, you better let go of my arm, so she can get what she deserves” Stacie barked.

“No Stace, violence solves nothing, and you know it.” Chloe retorted.

“Well maybe not, but at least she will feel some pain. Although its nothing compared to the pain she caused Beca.”

Aubrey sat quietly, trying not to provoke the monster in front of her.

“Well Stacie, may I suggest we hear Aubrey’s side of the story before you hit her?” Chloe asked nicely.

Stacie relaxed, and the three girls reluctantly released her. Stacie assured she was ok and took a seat across from Aubrey.

“Now you listen here Posen. You’re going to tell me everything and then I’ll decide if I’m going to hurt you or not. My sister is in her room crying over a scumbag like you, so this better be good.”

“Stacie!” Chloe growled.

Aubrey figured she deserved it, “No, it’s ok Chloe.”

“You’re damn right it is, you wrecked her Posen. I never thought I would ever have to hear Beca threaten to kill herself because of you.”

This took the other four girls by storm. Tears where drawing at their eyes and their anger grew towards Aubrey.”

“She threatened to kill herself?” Aubrey asked in shock.

“Yes, Aubrey she did. Figured since she can’t have you, said she was going to kill herself. Not like you care or anything.” Stacie said furiously.

“I do care Stacie! I was setup, honest.” Aubrey motioned to the television to show the girls that she was being photographed and that Mina must have been trying to separate the two girls to either break the team up or get Aubrey to quit because of her father’s political position.

The girls sat quietly, trying to process the information. Jessica spoke up first, “But why would this be such a big deal with the news?”

  
“Mina, come to find out is the Chancellor of Germany’s granddaughter and I’m the daughter of the leading candidate for the presidency. The two countries hate each other, and this is like some big ass crisis. She did this to get my father in trouble in hopes that I would quite A Cappella. That or drive a wedge between me and Beca so that our team would suffer. Either way, they done it to win World’s.” Aubrey said with haste.

“So, you didn’t do this on purpose?” Stacie asked.

Aubrey gave her the most saddened look. “Stacie, I virtually lost everything over this ordeal. My father disowned me unless I can prove I was setup, I lost the only life I knew and most importantly, Beca.” Aubrey put her face in her hands and buried them in her knees and wept.

The girls looked around at each other, they all felt about 3 feet tall. Stacie joined Aubrey by her side and place a hand to her back and rubbed soothing circles.

“Do you love her?” Stacie asked.

“What?” Aubrey replied mishearing Stacie.

“Do you love Beca? She repeated.

“There hasn’t been a word invented yet that describes my love for her.” Aubrey said confidently.

Chloe and the other’s squealed in excitement. The rest of the lobby looked at them in annoyance. Aubrey was drying her face when Stacie yanked her off the couch.

“Stacie what are we doing?” Aubrey asked

“Going to get your girl,” She answered.

“But she wont even talk to me, when she see’s me, there’s no telling what she will do.”

“Let little sis take care of that.”

"Well, here we are, I hope she answers the door"

“Ok Aubrey, stand over there and when she opens the door, I’ll shove you inside.”

“But what happens if she tries to leave?” Chloe asked.

Lily and Amy showed up with some rope, “We are gonna tie the door shut to the one across the hall.” Amy said.

“You ready Aubrey?” Stacie asked.

The girl nodded, and Stacie beat on Beca’s door, “Sis it’s Stacie, let me in.”

After a few minutes of waiting, the crowd outside could hear some rustling behind the door. As it opened and before Beca could react to a grinning Stacie, Aubrey was thrown into their room and the door was secured shut.

“Stacie what the hell is wrong with you!!!! Let me out of here!” Beca screamed.

“Not until you two work your issues out. We will be back in a few hours.” Stacie said as her voice drifted down the hall and into the elevator.  
Beca turned around slowly, clearly agitated by the parasite that had been shoved into the room.

“Beca please hear me out,” Aubrey pleaded.

Beca nudged passed Aubrey trying to ignore her. She went and sat at the desk with her back to the blonde. She proceeded to put her headphones on to drowned Aubrey out.

“Beca! Beca are you ignoring me? Aca-cuse me!” Aubrey couldn’t even get the girl to flinch. She let out a defeated sigh as she took a glance around the trashed room. Beca clearly let her frustrations out on this room.

Aubrey had no clue how she was going to get through to Beca, so she went to get a much-needed shower as Beca sat quietly at the desk working on a mix. However, when Aubrey returned, Beca had moved over to sit on the edge of her bed. She was watching the news and it was showing the big scandal.

“Beca, let me explain, I was clearly set up.” Aubrey said as she startled Beca.

“Go away. I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Beca Elizabeth Mitchell! You are the most hard-headed, stubborn, egotistic, self-centered, oblivious woman I ever met! I’m going to talk, and you better damn well listen!” Aubrey was done being nice. However, once again she never fazed Beca.

“Damnit, what do I got to do Beca? Please tell me what to do.” Aubrey was pleading desperately.

Beca never responded, she just sat quietly and watched the news. Then Aubrey had an idea, if this wouldn’t work, it was truly over between the girls.

Aubrey strutted around so Beca could see her, “Oh Beca, you’re right, maybe I should go see Mina. I’m sure she will welcome me right in.” Aubrey proceeded to undo her robe and let it fall to the floor, exposing all her naked glory for Beca to see. “I just need to get dressed. Now where did I put my suitcase? Ah yes, right under the table.” Aubrey bent down, showing her bare ass to Beca.

Beca really tried to fight the urge to look, but come on, it’s Aubrey freaking Posen.

“No peeking Beca, I can feel you staring.” Aubrey said teasingly.

“Am not.” The brunette uttered.

Aubrey stood up and glanced over her shoulder at Beca. She clearly caught the smaller girl staring. “Do you like what you see Babe?”

Beca nodded, she had the look of a horny prom date. Aubrey slithered over to the bed and crawled up behind Beca. She Sat down on her knee’s and started massaging Beca’s scalp. Her true weakness.

“Hey, that’s not fair, oh my god yeeessss…” Beca begun to trail off. Aubrey reached down to place kisses on Beca’s neck and to nibble on her collarbone.

“Fuck…Aubrey, that feels so good!” Beca moaned out.

“Now then, everything you see on that television is true. But, I was clearly set up Beca, why else would she photograph it? She wanted this to happen, she wanted us to fight so she could gain the advantage.” Aubrey said pleasingly kissing and massaging Beca.

“Well, it still hurts regardless. I could clearly tell you where enjoying it.” Beca huffed.

“Honestly, yes I was. I know it’s wrong and I pleaded for her to get off, but she clearly had me pinned down. I didn’t want this to happen Beca, because deep down, I love you and only you.”

Beca’s heart fluttered while a smile emerged on her face, “You love me? Like truly love me after the way I acted?”

“Yes Beca, I love all 5 feet of you, and you had every right to react the way you did. I don’t know what I would have done if I walked in on my girlfriend and she was having her neck sucked off.”

Aubrey had stopped touching Beca, which Beca was clearly aggravated about, she let out a small moan, or was it a growl?  
She turned around and tackled Aubrey to the bed, inspecting the bite marks Mina had left. “That bitch” Beca growled holding Aubrey down.

“What is it Beca?” Aubrey asked.  
Beca was becoming territorial, “This will not do.” Aubrey noticed Beca had her predatorial eyes on and she begun licking the mark on Aubrey’s neck, hoping it would wash away.

Becoming frustrated, she let out another growl and attacked Aubrey’s neck on the other side. She sucked, licked, tugged, bit and kissed every inch of her neck. Bruises where imminent Aubrey thought.

Aubrey laid there, pleasing heat filled her body. She needed this moment since last night. When Beca was satisfied she hopped off Aubrey and pulled her up further in the bed to cuddle up. “That’s much better,” Beca said.

“So, am I forgiven? Aubrey asked sheepishly.

“Yes, Aubrey you are and I’m sorry for the way I acted. Now we need to concentrate on getting that German bitch back.”

“I’m so relieved, that’s step one of getting my life back on track.” Aubrey said.

“What do you mean?” Beca question.

“Well this whole ordeal just cost me my life, my father disowned me because he may have lost his shot at becoming president, only unless we can prove that I was setup, and most importantly I lost you. I can handle the rest of these issues, but I cannot go on without my little badass.”

“You’re such a sap” Beca said teasingly.

“You know you love it.”

“I do, and don’t worry Bree, we are about to fix all of this when we see those deutchbags again. Now let’s get some rest, it’s our last day and I’m sure you’re tired.” Beca said.

“Yeah, sleeping on the hotel floor in the hallway is really starting to come back on me.”  
Beca smiled in sympathy, and then securely spooned Aubrey.

“How come you get to be the big spoon?” Aubrey pouted.

“Bumblebee, you know you prefer me being the big spoon, you said it yourself.”

“Yes, I know, but you think maybe this time I can be the big spoon?”

Beca was reluctant to give up her position, but Aubrey won out because when Aubrey really wants something, she gets it. So, Beca snuggled up into the larger woman and was completely smothered in Aubrey’s embrace. She loved feeling her girlfriend’s strong arms and warmth surrounding her,

“I think we should do this more often.” Beca said in delight.

Aubrey just smiled and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	10. The Grand Finale

The last 3 weeks of school would fly by, and World’s wouldn’t be for another 3 weeks after that so Beca and the Bella’s stayed on Campus to perfect their performance. They had already been working on their performance beforehand, so most practices were just to perfect their set.

Beca and Aubrey had become inseparable since the little fiasco at Final’s. Aubrey insist it’s because of ‘what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger’. They spent every night together, mostly hanging around the Bella House and going out to eat.

They went on an occasional date with Chloe and Stacie, they even joined them for movie night. Aubrey knew Beca wouldn’t like it but Beca assured her it was ok. The girls assumed their viewing positions to watch Top Gun. Chloe sat snuggled up in Stacie’s lap with a blanket covering them. Beca and Aubrey squeezed into their recliner and kicked back to watch the movie. After the movie, the four girls discussed the World’s, they would be leaving in a few days and be spending a week in Copenhagen.

“You think we will be ready Beca?” Chloe asked.

“For sure, with the song’s we picked, Stacie’s ass killing choreography, and mom’s sparkling uniform’s, we will be fine.” Beca said.

“I still can’t believe you picked those song’s Beca. I know you hate movies, but you picked songs from a Disney movie at that.” Stacie said.  
Beca grabbed Aubrey’s hand and looked at the girl’s. “Well, Aubrey and I chose the song’s because it fits us, and we are gonna show them Deutchbags we are serious.”  
The other Bella’s have been out and about, just now returning to the house. It was close to 10pm. Cynthia Rose picked up a strange invitation on the front porch and shared it with the group.

Chloe snatched it up and opened it,

“It look’s like we’ve been invited to sing at some sort of party. There is just an address and a password.

“How sexy and mysterious” Amy added.  
It was 12am and the Bella’s made it. After a slight mishap with the password and being late, they finally made it. They were taken back by the crowd inside the man’s basement.

Naturally the first people they see are none other than DSM,

“Das Sound Machine, 2 o’clock” Chloe gasped.

Stacie rolled her eyes at Chloe’s mistake, “You mean more like 10 o’clock babe.”

The girl’s fled, leaving Chloe and Beca to face The Kommissar. Stacie had to physically remove Aubrey, who was ready to fight, and this was not the time to do it.

“Ah, Tiny Maus we meet again” Mina purred.

“Another verbal beatdown, highlight of my day.” Pieter added.

“So, have you abandoned your foolish plans to face us at the World’s?” Mina put her smirk on that goes straight through Beca,

“You wish, you gorgeous specimen…. She’s really in my head.”

After a few more exchanges, Aubrey heard Beca flipping out on Mina and noticed Chloe struggling to handle Beca. Aubrey rushed over and wrapped up Beca which instantly calmed her down.

“Ah, Feisty Maus’ play toy, nice to see you again.”

“Listen jerk, I don’t appreciate what you tried to pull back at the Final’s, I knew what you were trying to do, and it didn’t work.” Aubrey hissed.  
Mina shrugged it off, “Don’t know what you’re talking about blondie.”

“You practically ruined my life, so you could win this stupid championship. It doesn’t even matter if you broke us up, we would have still kicked your ass anyways.”  
Mina grinned, Beca knew that her sadistic brain was turning, which was never good,

“Very well, if your group of tiny ass kickers are so confident, would you want to place a bet on World’s?”  
Beca gulped, not good.

“What kind of bet?” Stacie asked cautiously.

“If the Bella’s win, I will apologize and confess to the World that I setup Aubrey, so we could gain the advantage to win.”

Aubrey perked up to this, finally, maybe she would be set free and gain her father back and life back.

“But what if we lose?” Beca asked timidly.

Mina smiled and leaned down into Beca’s ear, her hot breath was standing the hairs on Beca’s neck up,

“I get her,” Looking straight over Beca’s shoulder at Aubrey.

Aubrey froze, not sure how to respond.

“Absolutely not!” Beca yelled “Please Mina, anything else, just name it, I’ll do anything for you. Just leave Aubrey alone.” Beca was shook and desperately tried to bargain with Mina.

Beca’s emotions were really saddening her friend’s but it was only fueling Mina’s diabolical soul.

“That’s the deal, take it or leave it, this is her chance to get her life Beca.” Mina smirked

“I’ll do it.” Aubrey spoke up to Mina’s delight.

“Aubrey no!” Beca yelled.

“It’s ok Beca, we won’t lose.”

The gong had chimed, signaling the teams to start the Riff-off. The Bella’s, DSM, The Treblemaker’s, Tonehanger’s and The Green Bay Packer’s joined in the battle. The Bella’s would get a firsthand glimpse of what Das Sound Machine could do.

“Way to go Emily, DSM now thinks they got the drop on us!!” Chloe yelled.

DSM had defeated The Bella’s in the final round due to Emily incorrectly singing her song, which was not a 90’s hip hop jam.  
“It’s ok Chloe, mistakes happen Emily, now go party.” Aubrey said.

Aubrey found Beca at the bar sipping on a Mojito,

“I’ll have what she’s having,” Aubrey told the bartender.

“What’s wrong Babe?”

“Who would of thought that German’s knew 90s hip hop so damn well?” Aubrey laughed listening to Pieter lead the floor in his remix of ‘Jump’. “I don’t know, but the boy sure can spit some lines through that accent.”

“I wanted to win so bad for you Bumblebee.”

“Beca it’s fine, now we know we better be prepared to kick their ass.”

“We would have, but Emily screwed up and it cost us.”

“Yeah, but I assured her it was ok. This was all in good fun Beca.”

“Was it though? DSM was flawless, no mistakes, no hesitation, inhuman like.”  
…  
Beca was really knocking back the drinks now,

“Beca slow down on the drinks jeez, what’s gotten into you?”

After a few minutes of silence, Beca spoke up,

“I can’t lose you Bree…”

“Beca…”

“Please listen.” Beca sighed, “We can’t beat them, Mina will do whatever it takes to win, she is the most ruthless leader I’ve ever met. She’s always been a perfectionist. I couldn’t even beat her in a damn game of tic tac toe, how am I supposed to beat her at her own game? She’s been in DSM for years. They aren’t kidding when they say they are the best. Its their way of life, and to rub salt in my wound, she will get you as her trophy to use up and then move on. Like she done to me.” Beca was in a dark place, being completely plastered didn’t help either.

Aubrey was overwhelmed with sympathy towards Beca. She had to get this girl out of here and back on track. Aubrey carried the girl outside and loaded her into the car. She had told the other’s she was taking Beca to the house due to her meltdown.

Aubrey changed the brunette into her pajamas and snuggled into the bed to comfort Beca. Aubrey was just about to slip off to sleep,  
“Bree?”

“Yes Beca?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, and don’t worry about World’s either, you’ll have me forever and always.”  
…  
The Girl’s arrived in Copenhagen Sunday afternoon and it had them at a loss of word’s. It was truly beautiful, and seeing that Aubrey had been there several times before, she was the tour guide.

“Don’t worry Babe, I’ll save the good stuff for us,” Aubrey said with a wink before slapping Beca’s ass and walking to the front of the group.  
It left Beca upset, Aubrey kept her lusting for more. She was really turned on by her girlfriend’s confidence, it really made her believe things would be alright.  
The Bella’s practiced a few more times but it wasn’t necessary, they were ready. The competition was tomorrow night, so the girls stayed in and prepared themselves. They could concentrate on partying after winning World’s.

...

The competition was good, Beca wouldn’t deny it. She wasn’t worried though, she was only worried about the black dressed devils headed her way to gloat before they had to perform. On the Brightside, The Bella’s got to close the show. They got a good look at the other groups, but going behind DSM scared her,

“You hear that? They cheer, for us,” Mina said.

Beca had immediately shrunk backwards but was stopped when she bumped into Stacie and Aubrey standing firm, arms crossed.

“Tiny Maus, no need to be afraid, I’ll take good care of Aubrey. Don’t cry too much when you lose, makes eyes puffy.”

Beca stood in silence, never has her team heard her so quiet. The badass Beca was feeling defeated. Aubrey pulled Beca to her side and kissed her temple,

“We can do this Beca.”

“I envy your confidence Bree.”

The Bella’s gathered around behind the stage preparing to watch DSM perform. Beca was unsure if they could pull this off and when DSM started their performance, she was certain The Bella’s couldn’t win. DSM thrilled the crowd with My Songs Know What You Did in The Dark and All I do is win.  
Beca’s body language was one of a person who was already lost and afraid, so Aubrey stepped up for the pep-talk,

“Girl’s this is it, the moment we’ve trained for. You girls have brought me into your sisterhood, brought me out of my shell, brought me into this life and I thank you all. Yes, DSM was good, but we’re going to wipe the floor with them, I love all you aca-nerds. Let’s sing ah on 3”  
Beca cheered up a bit after hearing Aubrey’s pep-talk, the other girls seemed to like it as well, maybe this would be ok.

The Bella’s took stage wearing their blue sparkling jackets and black tailored pants. Each girl had their hair tied back into a pony tail, it was obvious some had to use hair extensions, but every Bella matched.

The girls took their positions, Beca and Aubrey stood up front. Aubrey started singing the opening bars to Start of Something New, then Beca took the second part with the Bella’s joining in. They built up the song and then jumped into Breaking Free, the change of pace certainly electrified the crowd.  
Beca felt a little better, she put away the competition for a moment and enjoyed the spotlight with Aubrey. The light eventually dimmed, and Emily stood at center and slowed the pace down with her song, Flashlight. This is what put the Bella’s over the top. Introducing an original song was unheard of, and to top it off, the lights flipped on and The Bella’s were joined by generation of former Bella’s.

Once finished, the crowd went ballistic and the Bella’s all celebrated on stage. They exited the stage to wait for the announcement. Every team Captain was called back on stage. They had chipped it down to three teams, The Canadians, The Bella’s, and DSM. The Canadian’s took third, and DSM took second, making The Bella’s the Champions.  
Aubrey ran to center stage with the other Bella’s and she scooped up Beca in a twirling hug and kissed her deeply. “I told you we would win!”

“Shut up and kiss me again.”

The Bella’s were surprised to see Mina and Pieter waiting for them outside their dressing room.

“Barden Bella’s, I believe congratulations are in order.” Mina stuck her hand out to congratulate the Captains.”

“Told you we would kick your ass,” Aubrey smirked.

Mina threw her hand’s up in defeat, “Yes you did, and I believe we had a bet, so I shall honor it. I’m sorry for what I done and hope that one day we can look past all of this and maybe become more than enemies. And Aubrey don’t worry I will announce publicly that I set you up and I hope it is enough to solve all of this.”

Aubrey smiled, “Thank you for keeping your word, that means a lot.”

Mina didn’t stick around long, she quickly turned to head to for her dressing room.

“I kind of feel bad for her Bec’s, I mean being a complete hard ass all the time has to come at a cost.”

“What are you getting at Bree?”

“Yeah Bree? She made her bed and she can lay in it” Stacie said.

“Well maybe we can invite her to hang with us in our VIP Suite at the party?” Aubrey said.

Beca and the girls eventually took pity on Mina,

“Yeah, I suppose, but if she acts up, I’m throwing her out” Stacie said.

“Hey Mina! Wait!” Aubrey yelled down the hall.

Mina stopped and turned around, “Yes?”

“Would you like to join us tonight in our Suite? Say around 10?” Aubrey yelled.

Mina smiled, maybe these girls aren’t so bad after all, “Ja, I would love that, 10 it is.”  
…  
The summer had come and gone and the girl’s returned to school and to The Bella’s. Chloe had shocked most of them by staying another year and they continued their quest as now defending World Champions. Their annual riff-off was a success and they even took Regionals.

It was Election night and Aubrey and Beca joined the Posen’s at their Mansion, along with many other esteemed guests. Mina did as she promised and confessed, letting Mr. Posen regain his top spot and although he remained optimistic that he could win, he stayed humble and privileged throughout the night.  
Beca and Aubrey mingled around with the guest, telling them their story and all about the Bella’s, the two really meshed together. But Beca was off tonight she seemed anxious and jittery. The only one who noticed was Aubrey, but she figured if Beca needed something she would tell her.

However, Beca did need something and it was permission from The Posen’s specifically. She asked Aubrey to be excused, although she was reluctant to do so, Aubrey let her go.  
Beca approached Aubrey’s parents very nervously.

“Beca, hi” Mr. Posen said cheerfully.

“You think that I could speak with you and Gloria alone, it’ll only take a second,” Beca asked.

The three left the room and headed upstairs,

“What’s on your mind sweetie?” Gloria asked.

Beca stood in silence, trying to build confidence,

“I’m not trying to take your spotlight sir. It’s just I really love Aubrey and she’s the most perfect woman on this Earth. Would it be ok if I asked her to marry me tonight?”

Beca pulled out a Beautiful Diamond Ring and handed it to Gloria,

“I think a long engagement would work out, me and Aubrey have been through so much as it is, and I want to commit myself to her tonight, forever.”  
Aubrey’s parents stood in awe,

“This ring is beautiful Beca, Aubrey will love it.” Gloria added.

“Beca, although I never pictured this moment with a woman, I can see how big of a difference you have made on my daughter. You two are a perfect match for one another and I would be honored to have you as my daughter in law.”

Beca smiled as the three joined in a hug,

“Now go on and get your girl” James said.

Beca joined Aubrey downstairs and pulled her away from the group she was chatting with. The Posen’s gathered as closely as possible, Gloria had her camera ready.

“Beca what is the matter with you? You interrup….” Aubrey was cut off by a kneeling Beca. “Oh, Beca wow!”

The crowd had quieted down and gathered around the couple.

“Aubrey, this past year has been magical. From the first day I saw you on campus, from our first date at the restaurant, I knew I loved you the second I saw you. After everything we have been through, the fact that you’re still here with me means more than you’ll ever know. I want you to know that I’m willing to spend the rest of my life with you, starting tonight with this proposal.”

Beca pulled the ring out and showed it to Aubrey. Her eyes sparkled in the light that the diamond was putting off,

“Aubrey Posen? Will you marry me?”

Aubrey jerked Beca up off the floor and kissed her more passionately than ever before,  
“Yes, I’ll marry you.”

The room erupted, people gathered around to congratulate the newly engaged couple and to congratulate Aubrey’s parent’s.

“Aubrey sweetie, we can handle it from here. Why don’t you and Beca go enjoy yourselves?” Mr. Posen said with a grin.  
…  
The girls awoke in Aubrey’s room to two major headlines. The first headline was, In an upset, James Warren Posen Elected President. Aubrey was so proud of her father for this feat, she would have to congratulate him later. The second headline said, President’s Daughter Aubrey Pose, is set to Wed. This made Aubrey smile even more, as the reality of it struck in. She was going to marry her best friend.

The news didn’t stay quite long that morning. Beca’s mother as well as the Bella’s had called to congratulate them. Stacie was the last to call, mainly because she always sleeps in. Beca put her on speaker,

“When where you going to tell me this Beca?”

“Sorry Stace, I wanted to keep it a surprise. Only mom knew about it.”

“I can’t believe her! She tells me everything I thought.”

“Yes, I know, so I specifically said do not tell Stacie.”

“I hate you Beca, but you can make it up to me by making me your Maid of Honor.”

“You knew I would anyways dork.”

“Oh yeah, and thanks, Chloe will be expecting me to propose now.”  
Aubrey chuckled in the background.

“Congrats Aubrey, take care of her alright?” Stacie asked.

“Thank you and I will trust me.” Aubrey drew closer to steal a steaming hot kiss from her fiancé.

Aubrey disappeared into the Bathroom and turned the shower on to get it warm. Beca and Stacie continued their conversation until Beca noticed Aubrey walking out of the bathroom in her robe. She had no idea what Stacie was saying, she was too focused on Aubrey.

Aubrey walked back to the bathroom, stopped before entering and dropped her robe, exposing her backside for Beca to see. She looked over her shoulder and winked, “I’ll be waiting.”

Beca’s mouth was watering and she clearly forgot her conversation with Stacie,

“Uh Stace, I’ll call you back.”

“Uh-oh, shower sex. Aw Beca, it’s just like yall’s first time, how sweet!” Stacie said.

“Shut up nerd.” Beca hung up, quickly scrambling to join her fiancé in the shower to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this story. This is my number one pairing as you will come to find out hopefully in the future. This is really my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic, so please leave any comments you would like and I will do my best going forward to bring more stories.


End file.
